Brand New Day
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: This is how I think Reed should have proposed to Sue. Very romantic and fluffy!


**Brand New Day**

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys! Here is my newest Fantastic Four story. Please read and review and I might make another story.**

**Summary: ****This is how I think Reed should have proposed to Sue. Very romantic and fluffy!**

_Never thought I'd say I'm sorry_

_Never thought I'd be the one to bring you down_

_Now when I look out my window_

_But there doesn't seem to be anyone around_

Sue fell onto her bed and sighed loudly. She never knew it was so exhausting saving the world and destroying her ex, Victor Von Doom or now known as Doctor Doom. She stretched herself across the bed and sighed sadly. She felt horrible that she in a way killed Victor, but she was also hurt that she was still left waiting for Reed. She knew that they had some moments, but maybe she didn't come on the way she wanted to. Maybe he still didn't see. Or maybe it was her who didn't. Whoever didn't see it, she was still left waiting

"Why do you keep waiting Sue? This is actually pathetic." Sue mumbled to herself as she got off her bed and she opened the door and saw that the hall of the Baxter building was completely dark. She tried to turn it on with the switch, but it was hopeless; the lights had burned out.

_And I, I think I'll change my ways_

_So all your words get noticed_

_Tomorrow's a brand new day, tomorrow's a new day_

Sue grunted tiredly and she walked through the halls and saw a flicker of light come from the living room. She took this as a good thing and she ran towards there. She hoped that maybe Reed, Johnny or Ben were in there. She hoped it was Reed though; she wanted to be with him again.

"Guys! Guys are you in there?" Sue called out. When she finally reached there, she gasped. There were hundreds of lit candles and bundles of roses and one batch of sunflowers; her favorite flowers. She smiled sweetly and she walked in the room and looked at the beautiful flowers. This was almost as if she were in a dream or a fantasy she had since she was a little girl.

"My god this is beautiful." Sue said under her breath.

"So are you." Sue turned around and smiled at who she saw. It was Reed.

_You said we'd take a little time,_

_For both of us to see,_

_And wonder what it'd be like to carry on_

_Yeah, now I got crazy_

_Well I guess that's just me_

_If I could turn back time before the wrong_

"Reed…did you set this all up for me?" Reed smiled handsomely and he walked in and he stood in front of her with a big brilliant smile on his face.

"Yeah…I did." Sue blushed. She knew he still cared for her.

"Reed you didn't have to do this for me." Reed took hold of her hand and he smiled and nodded his head.

"I wanted to. In fact, there's a reason why I wanted to do this." Sue looked at him, not knowing how to react to this.

"Why did you arrange this for me Reed?"

_And I, I think I'll change my ways_

_So all your words get noticed,_

_Tomorrow's a brand new day, tomorrow's a new day_

Reed turned to the direction of where the far cabinet was and he used his stretched out arm to go over there and get a small little object. Sue couldn't see the object clearly so she just stood there patiently and watched in fascination as Reed's arm began to go back to normal size. Sue laughed.

"I can see why Johnny finds that so gross." Reed laughed and he looked into her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Sue…I want you to answer a few things for me." Sue nodded her head, wondering where this was going.

"Yes, of course Reed." Reed sighed quietly and continued to gaze into her beautiful eyes. He began to slowly run a hand through her silky hair.

"Did you honestly love Victor?" Sue looked down at the ground sadly.

"No…I didn't. There wasn't anything there. I knew there wasn't and I don't know if he knew but there wasn't. I just used him because…in a way…he reminded me of you. He was smart and handsome and loved science. But he was no you." Reed smiled. He knew that she didn't really love him.

"Second question…did you ever move on from me?" Sue looked into his eyes. Was he reading her mind or something?

"No…I never did." Reed stopped running a hand through her hair and he put his hand at the back of his head and he gently pushed her head into his and their foreheads were touching. She smelt like strawberries.

"Do you…still feel that way about me now?" Sue looked into his eyes and saw how serious they were. She hoped and prayed that he would ask if they could get back together. Slowly but surely, she nodded her head.

"Believe it or not…after two years…I still feel that way about you. I have never stopped feeling that way about you." Reed looked into her eyes and was silent.

Sue began to worry that Reed didn't feel that way about her anymore. She did, after all, give him a pretty hard time at the beginning of this mission. She treated Ben with more respect than she did with Reed. Reed could have easily stopped feeling this way about her. Sue began to nervously tremble. Did she just make a big mistake in telling him that?

_And I, I think I'll change my ways_

_So all your words get noticed,_

_I think I'll change my ways, I think I'll change my ways_

_I think I'll change my ways_

Reed continued to stare into her eyes as he began to bend down on one knee. He got out the object that was on the cabinet out of his pocket and Sue gasped at what she saw. It was a diamond ring. The diamond glittered in the light from the candle, and Sue let a soft smile grow across her face. It was so beautiful. Reed had a bold smile on his face.

"Sue…those two years when you were with Victor…it almost killed me. I wanted to be with you so badly I did." Sue nodded her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you now. Sue…in this time that we have spent together here, I realized that my feelings for you have grown stronger. I want to be with you so much more than I wanted to before. So please…answer this question truthfully. Will you marry me, Sue Storm?" Sue gasped again.

Everything was happening so fast. First she and Victor broke up, they all got their special powers, Victor became doctor Doom and they killed him. Would Sue be wrong to jump into things too quickly with Reed? Would it be the right thing to do because they love each other?

"Reed…this is all happening so fast. I mean, have you thought about any of this? Are you sure that this is what you want?" Reed got up off his knee and he cupped both her cheeks into his hands and caressed her soft cheeks softly.

"Susan…I have thought about this. Since we broke up I have been thinking about this. I bought this ring when we first started dating. I have thought about this for so long. But I didn't think for a long time when I realized I loved you. I always have Sue. Sue Storm…will you marry me?" Sue continued to stare in his eyes as he continued to caress her cheek. That was the most romantic thing she had ever heard Reed say to her. She let a smile grow across her face.

"Yes Reed…I'll marry you." Reed smiled vividly as he slipped the ring onto her tiny finger. Sue looked down at the beautiful diamond ring on her finger and she smiled widely.

"This is beautiful." Reed smiled in agreement and he cupped her chin in his hand and made her look at him.

"I love you so much." Sue smiled and she moved in closer to him.

"I love you too Reed…now…seeing as how we are engaged now…don't you think we should have a little engagement kiss?" Reed grinned.

"I couldn't agree more Sue." They both smiled as Reed cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately. Sue's arms immediately wrapped around his neck and their kiss deepened.

_Never thought I'd say I'm sorry_

_Never thought I'd be the one_

They both knew that this was going to work.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Please review it and I might make another story…love you guys!_**


End file.
